


That's Your Horoscope for Today

by VagrantWriter



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, More characters to be added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-26 04:11:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3836569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VagrantWriter/pseuds/VagrantWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>aka "A Song of Horoscopes and Zodiacs"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Aries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cersei Lannister

**Aries** (March 21-April 19)—The first sign of the zodiac is headstrong, competitive, and impulsive.Though they are courageous and quick-witted, they are also known to be impatient and hot-headed. They’re great at getting things moving but not so good at finishing them.


	2. Taurus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ned Stark

 

 **Taurus** (April 20-May 19) is steadfast, reliable, and kind-hearted. On the one hand, you can always depend on them, but on the other, you can expect them to be inflexible and set in their ways. Contrary to popular belief, Bulls are peaceable people and slow to anger. Provoke them sufficiently, though, and you’ll wish you hadn’t.


	3. Gemini

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theon Greyjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys ever have suggestions about better fits for any of these, go ahead and leave them in the comments. I might make alternate versions (if the character in question hasn't already been taken by another sign).

**Gemini** (May 20-June 10)—As a dual sign, Gemini are often indecisive, unable to make of their minds as well as suffering trouble with monogamy and commitment. Positive traits include a sense of humor, a lively disposition, and charismatic charm.

 


	4. Cancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon Snow

**Cancer** (June 21-July 22)—Cancer is a sign of deep emotions, and these individuals tend towards bouts of moodiness and brooding. Despite this, they are deeply loyal and protective of their friends, and their sense of duty and honor is unassailable.


	5. Leo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime Lannister

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mad props to [Salamon2](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Salamon2/pseuds/Salamon2) for guessing this one. 
> 
> And thanks to everyone for commenting.

**Leo** (July 23-August 22)—Leo is charismatic, charming, and, above all, vain. They can be pompous and condescending but also generous, loving, and faithful. Lions live and thrive on the attention of others; this is often the driving force behind their confidence and ambition.


	6. Virgo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa Stark

 

**Virgo** (August 23-September 21)—Virgos are meticulous to the point of perfectionism. They are the snappy dressers and fussers of the zodiac, though they tend to be quiet and reserved individuals who shy away from attention. Virgins much prefer to act behind the scenes, where their influence is strongest.


	7. Libra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys Targaryen

**Libra** (September 22-October 23)—Libra is paradoxically dogmatic and indecisive—basically, they live by the motto of, “I’ll know it when I see it.” They’re diplomatic and sociable, with lofty ideas of fairness, justice, and peace, though their idealism can be seen as naiveté to others.  


	8. Scorpio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya Stark

**Scorpio** (October 24-November 21)—Scorpio resides in the house of, among other things, death and revenge. Known for their stingers, Scorpions have long memories and always strive to even the score. Aside from that, Scorpios are resourceful, passionate, and focused to the point of obsession.


	9. Sagittarius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Margaery Tyrell

**Sagittarius** (November 22-December 21)—This fire sign is enterprising, making both witty conversationalists and quick-witted fore-thinkers. Some Archers are known to be restless and given to excess, while others come off as unemotional and detached. Despite this, you can always be sure there is a keen intellect under a Sagittarius’s facade.


	10. Capricorn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petyr Baelish

**Capricorn** (December 22-January 19)—Capricorn resides in the house of finances and long-term planning. Goats are nothing if not patient, prudent, and practical, willing to wait for long periods to make their ambitions a reality.


	11. Aquarius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyrion Lannister

**Aquarius** (January 20-February 18)—Cup-Bearers are the innovators of the zodiac, the free-thinkers and intellectuals not bound by convention. They are keen observers of human nature and, as such, are also exceptionally adept at rooting out liars.


	12. Pisces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melisandre of Asshai

**Pisces** (February 19-March 20)—Pisces are deeply spiritual, very in tune with the mystical nature of the universe. Fish prefer thinking over doing and tend to act as sources of advice and wisdom for those who seek it, though you should never underestimate their resourcefulness.


	13. All Together and Alternates

 

 

**Bran and Hodor**

**Ophiuchus** (November 30-December 17)—The oft-contested “thirteenth sign” is an individual in search of healing and cosmic answers. Family turbulence strikes these individuals hard, and many find themselves separated from their family at a young age.

 

**Alternates**

**Samwell Tarly**

**Cancer traits:** timid, bookish, stay-at-home types, loyal

 

**Roose Bolton**

**Scorpio traits:** secretive, scheming, vengeful, mysterious

(This is actually my sun sign, and while I'd like to say we're not the bad guys the zodiac says we are...we kinda are. Scorpios unite!)

 

**Arya Stark**

**Aquarius traits:** clever, rebellious, sarcastic, stubborn

(Breaking my own rule of not using a character twice because Salamon2, who suggested the above alternates and whose analysis is, I feel, spot on, wanted to see their sign represented by Arya. So here she is, sporting her House of Black and White look. Hope you like it!

 

If anyone else has any suggestions, go ahead and leave them in the comments below. 


End file.
